Stay with Me forever, a loving pearlshipping story
by Pearlshipping4ever
Summary: Ash and Dawn have parted ways and they can't resist being away from each other any longer as they were too deeply in love. But Ash and Dawn are in their own respective journey. Will their love bring them together? Find out and read this loving pearlshipping story. Enjoy :D


**Hello guys, this is a short fanfiction about pearl obviously hence the title, I Loveeeee pearl so much and a lot of the fanfics out there aren't my favorites so i made one for myself, of course for you guys as well :) This is somewhat of a one shot, a longer one anyways, but there might be a second part to this. If there is, you'll see it. And BTW, I decided to take out Dawn's Cameo, so they haven't seen each other. This is pretty much her return here so yeah, just a heads up.**

 **Please leave positive feedback and ofc Enjoy :D**

With Ash and his Friends in Unova:

After competing in the Unova League and going out in the Second round, they are sitting down outside a cafe talking about their future. Iris and Cilan have decided to part ways with Ash and explore the world. Now with Alexa,

"Ash, can I come with you to the Kanto region? I want to interview Professor Oak and visit the Kanto region." Alexa said.

"Hmmm..." _"I wouldn't mind, but I really want to visit Dawn again and possibly travel with her again. I miss her so much and I don't think I can stand traveling to another region without her."_ Ash thought.

"I'm sorry Alexa, I'm not going to the Kanto Region, I'm going to Sinnoh to visit an old friend." Ash explained.

"Oh, Ok that's fine Ash I'll go alone and maybe I will see you there in Kanto." Alexa said.

"Yeah, thanks." Ash smiled. _"Hopefully with Dawn by my side and her as my... girlfriend"_ Ash thought smiling dreamily at his thoughts. The thought of being together with Dawn made her happy he did really really like her.

Ash over his Unova journey really missed Dawn ALOT. So much, it made him think and try to figure out why. With the help of some events and talks, it made him realize, it wasn't just because she was her best friend and she was closer to him than anyone else, it was because he loved her and had hidden feelings for her that he didn't realize before because of his denseness.

"Hey Ash, what are you smiling at and thinking about" Iris exclaimed loudly cheekily smiling.

"Uhhhh... nothing yeah nothing" Ash said blushing slightly. "Anyways let's go or we will be late" Ash said rather quickly

"Whatever" Iris said quietly rolling her eyes

 **Lets skip forward and include a summary shall we?**

Ash and his friends made it to the airport, first was the one to Sinnoh, and the another was the one to Kanto which would be the following day, After Ash said his goodbyes to his friends, he and Pikachu then boarded the plane and prepared to see Dawn again. He knew he was going to confess his feelings, he felt like he had to after all this time, hoping that she felt the same way. He was a little nervous of rejection but he was prepared. Not knowing what was going on on the other side...

With Dawn

Dawn was in her home in Twinleaf, resting before the Hoenn grand festival which took place a week or so later. She didn't do nearly as well as in Sinnoh as she had less time to prepare after earning her 5th ribbon. She couldn't focus on the grand festival however as a certain trainer always came into her mind after the end of her Sinnoh journey...

*Sigh* "I miss him sooooo much, I wish we didn't have to part ways. I would cry a lot about this and still do. It brings so much pain that he's not here. I love him sooo much." _"Ash please come back, you have no idea how much I miss you and I don't want you back, I NEED you back. I regret it everyday, that I didn't confess my love to him. Please Ashy, I love you soooo much, come back"_

 _As a few tears rolled down her face, her mother came in and became worried, "Dawn what's wrong?" Johanna asked_

"Mom, it's Ash, I miss him so much and I really want him back, I can't even focus on contests, I didn't do nearly as well as in Sinnoh because he left. I don't even care about this grand festival anymore I just want to be with him, I-I L-Lo" Dawn then broke down crying into her hands.

"Dawn dear" She said softly as she softly stroked her back trying to calm her down. "He will be back Dawn and I know you love him, but even Ash himself would want you to focus on your dream. Try to think positively about this and focus on your contests, Ok dear?"

*Sniffs* "Ok mom" Dawn said softly knowing that it would be impossible for her to not miss Ash and cry about it.

"Good" Johanna smiled and walked out of the room

Dawn sighed and leaned on her bed deciding to take a nap. Before falling asleep, she thought about Ash and her as a couple, thinking of her in his arms as they cuddled telling each other how much they love each other. This thought made her very happy and she smiled brightly to herself as she drifted off.

 **A** sh and Pikachu finally arrived in Sinnoh after a long time in the plane. Even a day has passed since he boarded the plane. He started the walk from Sandgem town to Dawn's house in Twinleaf.

"Ok Pikachu, I'm going to confess to Dawn I am kinda nervous." Ash admitted

"Pika Pikachu" (It's ok Ash, I know Dawn loves you too, you and her have such a strong connection)

"Yeah your right, I'm going to be confident and show her after all this time, how much I love her"

Pikachu simply gave a thumbs up :P

They continued their walk to Twinleaf until they arrived and he rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it" Dawn yelled _"If only it was Ash.."_

She opened the door and couldn't believe it

"Ash?"

"Dawn it's me, I'm back" Ash smiled

"ASH!" She jumped at him hugging him. Ash was slightly surprised but happy and returned the hug. they continued the hug for a while before Dawn broke the hug and smiled brightly at him before talking

"Oh Ash I'm so happy to see you I missed you so much, what are you doing here?" She asked

"Dawn I'm here for you of course, I missed you so much too and couldn't resist not seeing you again. I know you would really want to see me too, it has been too long" Ash said smiling

"Oh Ash, your so sweet. Let's catch up come to my room" Dawn said smiling before her and Ash went up to her room

They talked for a bit talking about their travels

"Wow haven't you been busy, Iris and Cilan seem to be good friends." Dawn said

"Yeah it was a good adventure, but it wasn't the same without you, I didn't enjoy myself as I would have if you were there." Ash explained

"Oh Ash, I know what you mean, I didn't like traveling without you. I just missed you so much and it took me longer to get my ribbons than in Sinnoh." Dawn said sighing

"Well you don't have to worry anymore because I have to tell you something." Ash admitted

"Ok what is it?" Dawn asked _"Is he going to tell me he loves me and stay with me forever? Oh that would be so amazing and would be the best thing in the world"_

They sat down on the bed, then Ash began

"Over my journey in Unova, I realized something that I should of known so long ago. I missed you so much and it made me realize how much I love you. Dawn, I love you, I really do I love you so much"

"Oh Ash, ASH" She exclaimed before jumping on him putting her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately

Ash kissed back while putting his arms around her waist. Both so extremely happy they were together like this knowing they were meant for each other. After kissing for a while, they parted their lips smiling brightly at each other. Dawn was so happy, her dreams and desires came true.

"Ashy you made me so happy, I love you so much" Dawn cooed dreamily as she rested her head on his chest

"Dawn I love you too more than anything in the world" Ash smiled down at her holding her in his arms and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead

"Dawn will you be my girlfriend?" Ash asked

"Oh Ashy of course, nothing makes me happier than being your girlfriend" She smiled

Johanna walked in the room and smiled

"What happened here" She smiled

"Ash and I confessed our love for each other and we are a couple now" They both smiled

"Oh I'm so happy for you too, I knew you liked each other. Well I guess I'll tell Delia and I imagine you won't be going home anytime soon right Ash since Dawn has her grand festival coming up" Johanna asked

"Yeah, I might be way later than usual for when I come home"

"Ok dear" She then left the room smiling

"You have nothing to worry about my beautiful Dawn, I love you and always will. I will forever be with you and never leave you." Ash said smiling

"Oh Ashy I will always love you too no matter what. I will never cheat on you ever and will never leave you too my Ashy because I love you so much" Dawn cooed into his chest

"Dawn, your the most beautiful girl in the world I'm so lucky to have you now and forever"

"Oh Ash your so sweet. I'm the lucky one to have such an amazing and perfect boyfriend like you"

"Dawn ready for our new journey together" Ash said warmly

"I'm always ready as long as your with me" Dawn cooed sweetly. "and..."

"As Long as your forever with me, I will be happy. you mean everything to me" Dawn said smiling

"I love you"

They stayed on the bed cuddling, Dawn nuzzling her head against his chest as he held her in his arms lovingly. Both so blessed to have each other and were so happy they were together again and now knowing they will always be together. They loved each other so much and truly couldn't live without each other.

 **The End :D**


End file.
